A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?
by Daferge
Summary: Ryoko's past comes back to haunt the masaki family - When something happen to Tenchi, how will the girls cope?... Comments welcome...
1. Chapter 1

A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?...

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

Chapter 01...

YO HO (A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME)

Lyrics by Xavier Atencio and music by George Bruns From Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies and theme ride...( the title and story came 1st. the lyrics just seem to follow )...

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. "

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We burn up the city, we're really a fright,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

- - - - - - - -

In the vast emptiness of space, a small greenish-blue planet orbits a small yellow sun... The highest order of life on the planet calls itself 'humans' and consider themselves the 'center of the universe'... They would be startled to find just how far down the universe's 'food chain' they REALLY were...

To the inhabitants it's 'Terra' or 'earth' ( of the star 'Sol' ), to every other living thing in the universe (who's interested, that is), it's 'colony 0315'... A long lost colony of the vast mighty Jurain Empire... Protected by 'Galactic Law' ( as a low-tech, pre-spaceflight world or backwater 'dust-ball' of little interest ) and far out on the edge of the "Civilized Galaxy", it's been left to it's self ( a 'wild-life' preserve )...

HOWEVER...

Recent events ( the discovery of the whereabouts of a Long lost member of the Jurain Royal family and a long sought after Space Pirate ) had focused very important eye on this world... Namely the Jurain Royal Family and the Galaxy Police ( who's job it is to 'patrol' interstellar space and keep the peace between Civilized worlds or those that claim to be Civilized... )...

After a short disruptive period, things had finally quieted down and return to normal... Or as 'normal' as could be...

However the Cosmos rarely keep it's 'troubles' to it's self...

And so...

--------------------

On a hillside overlooking the Prefecture of Okayama (Japan) landscape...

Katsuhito, priest of the local Shinto temple, ( also known as Lord Yosho, Crown prince of Jurai ) stood at the family plot... Before him were the headstones for his beloved wife and their only daughter...

Beside them was a new stone that read...

"Masaki Tenchi, Beloved Son and Grandson"

His son-in-law, Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father, was doing some special contract work for the government and wouldn't be back for another 3-4 weeks... Being out of 'contact' was probably for the best, thou Katsuhito dreaded explaining to him why the house was empty...

--------------------

It STARTED a week before when Mihoshi had let drop that Pirate activity had reached an all new high... The GP and Juraian forces were hard pressed and she might be reassigned, as might the small Juraian task force which had quietly patrolled this near empty sector of space... In fact, the only things of value in this sector ( officially ) were the two princesses staying on terra...

Ayeka knew that her father ( Azusa, Emperor of Jurai ) would insist that she and her sister Sasami return home, AT ONCE... Using their safety as an excuse to force them 'home'... Ayeka had been trying, but couldn't come up with a good enough excuse that could counter her father's command...

To say she was upset would be an understatement... However the last 'straw' had been when Ryoko popped in to Lunch and started her usual teasing of Tenchi...

Ayeka exploded, in a totally un-princess-like manner, grabbing Ryoko by the hair and tossing her across the room... ...

Caught off guard, Ryoko was stunned and just sat there as months of penned up emotion just erupted... Ayeka proceeded to accused Ryoko of everything from snoring in her sleep to mass-murder as a PIRATE...

When she finished, both were shaking violently... Ayeka out of breath and Ryoko in tears... Everyone else was frozen in shock, staring at Ayeka...

Her eyes clouded by tears, Ryoko had phased backwards through the wall...

The rage gone, Ayeka's hands covered her mouth as she'd turned to the rest of the family, staring at her... She saw the hurt and sadness in Tenchi's eyes...

Tears flowing from her eyes, she turned and ran upstairs...

There'd been a long period of silence as everyone looked at each other...

"**Miiyyyyaaaa!**"

Everyone rushed to the window, in time to see Ryo-Ohki hovering over the lake, reluctantly start to rise and slowly vanish into the night sky...

Tenchi went to his room without a word...

Sasami found Ayeka already in her futon... Sasami could hear her sobbing... Moving her futon close to her sister, she'd lay down in the dark and put her arm over Ayeka and hugged her... Sometime later, Ayeka had stopped sobbing and fell asleep, Sasami soon followed...

Early the next morning, Ayeka's worst fears came true... A small Jurai craft hovered over the lake with instructions to 'retrieve' both princesses and escort them back to Jurai ( a small task force awaited in orbit )... It was a 'Royal Command' and not to be questioned...

Ayeka said goodbye to Mihoshi, Washu and Katsuhito, Tenchi had already left for school... Hugging her brother, Ayeka asked that they someday forgive her... Katsuhito smiled "**Family always forgives family**"...

Ayeka looked over at Washu, who smiled and nodded her head...

Standing together, hand in hand, Ayeka and Sasami were beamed away...

Later that night Tenchi was upset when he got home to find the girls gone, their escort wouldn't let them wait for his return... Mihoshi got orders to report to headquarters the next day... She got a hug from Tenchi before beaming up and leaving with tears in her eyes, promising to keep in touch...

After several days of Tenchi 'moping' around the house, Washu announced she'd built a small craft that could get her and Tenchi to Juria to see the girls and 'clear the air'... Grabbing a few things, she and Tenchi had taken off...

--------------------

The craft returned several days later, badly damaged... "A pirate attack"... When Katsuhito approached, he found only Washu... Shaking, she handed him a small box of ashes with the sword Tenchi on it... Bowing, Katsuhito caught Washu as she passed out...

--------------------

The next day, as he went to check up on her, Katsuhito discovered that the utility closet downstairs was once again a utility closet... Washu too was gone...

--------------------

Looking down at the headstones Katsuhito clapped his hands together and said a short prayer... For the living as well as the dead...

As he walked back to the shrine, he smiled and shook his head...

"**Washu!**"...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 02...**

Ayeka lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her eyes red from all the tears.

Several days had passed since word arrived of Tenchi's death... Ayeka had passed out during court and been carried to her room... She refused to see or talk to any one... The last moments she'd spent with him replaying over and over...

The hurt and sadness in his eyes...

NOW, she'd never be able to apologize... And all because of PIRATES...

She now knew how grandmother Seto felt, why she hunted them down with such rage...

BEEP...

The communication unit, next to the bed, drew her attention... Reaching over she motioned for it to 'open'... A screen openned in mid-air next to the bed...

"**I SAID I DID NOT WISH TO BE DISTURBED!!!** "...

Looking closer, she recognized her mother, Misaki...

"**I know, dear... But we just received a signal I thought you'd want to take...** "

Ayeka was confused as Misaki's face was replaced by another, one that caused the princess to gasp...

Staring from the screen was the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko... But she didn't look like her posters, the mischievous smile was gone... Her eyes were red and her lips trembled...

Ayeka's jaw dropped, it was as if she were looking in a mirror...

"**It... it's true... then... isn't it?...** " a trembling voice asked...

For the first time words failed her... Ayeka nodded...

"**Pirates?** "...

"**So we were told... No details... Washu disappeared after sending us the message about Tenchi's de...** "... Ayeka's voice cracked...

All she could do was stare at the figure on the screen...

"**Miiyyyyaaaa! **"

"**Yes, Ryo-Ohki, we'll find them... Then... **"...

Ayeka gasped as Ryoko lifted her head... Her eyes glowed with hate and rage... The screen went blank...

Ayeka sat there staring at the blank screen until she felt a hand on her shoulder... Turning, she looked into Sasami's concerned eyes...

"**Ayeka, are you alright?** "...

Ayeka reach out and took Sasami into her trembling arms... Tears poured from her eyes as she hugged Sasami tightly...

" **I... don't... think so... **"...

--------------------

Not far from from Galaxy Police headquarters itself, the Yukinojo approached what appeared to be a space pirate craft floating silently in space...

When word of the crown prince's death was announced, Detective Kuramitsu went into a 'daze' which only 'working' on Yukinojo could bring her out of... Her Grandfather ( the GP Grand Marshal ) had assigned her to patrolling the restricted zone around the headquarters ( the most secure area off planet Juria )...

The Yukinojo's A.I had strict orders to watch over it's pilot and it took great pride in doing so, becoming well experenced in handling disasters ( from being blownup to being sucked into sub-space)...

"**Unidentified craft... This is Detective First-Class Kuramitsu Mihoshi... You have entered a GP restricted area... Identify yourself!!!** "...

No reply...

"**Mihoshi?...** "

"**Yes!!...** "

"**Scans identify the craft as indeed being pirate, but show no life forms aboard...** "

"**Hum... How many crafts does this make?...** "

"**I believe this is the tenth abandoned pirate craft reported in the past week... It's possible there are more that haven't been found...** "

"**Hum... **"

"**Mihoshi!..."**

"**Hum???..."**

"**We're being hailed..."**

The image on the main screen changed from the drifting space craft to a cloaked figure sitting in a command chair...

An attractive female, clad in a black jumpsuit that matched her long black hair, sits on the arm rest... Her face hidden by a vail... Her hand rested on the cloaked figure's shoulder...

"**Mihoshi!... I can not detect the source of this message... Scans show no other crafts within range... I have informed HQ, backup is on it's way... **"

"**Hum???...**"

"**Err... Ye be de law?**"

Mihoshi nodded...

The figure chuckled... Mihoshi shimmered and vanished from the Bridge...

"**Mihoshi!... MIHOSHI!!!... MI...HO...SHI!!!...**"

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 03...**

On a 'low-tech' planet somewhere in the Jurian Empire, within a darkened room, a number of cloaked figures huddled around an old stone table... Their mood is colder than the stone...

Finally one breaks the quiet stillness...

"**What in the name of the goddess is going on?** " (1st figure)...

"**That's what I want to know...** " (2nd figure)...

"**Reports indicate several dozen of our 'raider' ships have failed to report in and others have been found, just floating in space... No sign of the crews, no signs of violence, nothing... just abandoned...** " (3rd figure)...

Silence...

"**Does this have anything to do with that Juraian prince reported killed by 'pirates' recently?...** " (1st figure)...

"**All reports so far say no... No member of the guild has admitted to the attack... It's believed to have been an independent, like Ryoko... The death of the prince and others was not to take place until both Juraian and GP forces were MUCH weaker and thinner... SIGH... It was originally thought to have been a 'lucky break', one less Royal family member to contend with... Now --** " (3rd figure)...

"**Now???** " (2nd figure)...

"**It seems the prince's death has drawn unwanted attention to the guilds activates... By carefully drawing the Jurais attention to more isolated areas of space, we've been able to operate more successfully in areas where we can excerpt stronger influence... This 'attention' has disrupted our attempt to spread our influence... Also his death at 'pirate' hands has drawn Seto's attention away from the edges of the Empire where we'd managed to focus it and back on us...** " (3rd figure)...

"**Not good!...** " (1st figure)...

"**Correct... It gets better...** " (3rd figure)...

"**BETTER?** " (2nd figure)...

"**Rumor has it Princess Ayeka was 'engaged?' to the prince, which we can nether confirm nor dismiss... She has offered a HUGE reward for those responsible for the prince's death... I believe the term 'Heads' of those responsible were her exact words... Bounty Hunters, like Nagi, are starting to sniff around... MORE unwanted attention...** " (3rd figure)...

Another period of silence...

"**Can it get any worse?...** " (1st figure)...

"**Well...** " (3rd figure)...

"**Continue...** " (4th figure)...

"**It seems Ryoko, whom rumor had as 'retiring' and settling down on some quiet 'backwater' planet, has suddenly returned and has been asking questions... And NOT taking NO or 'I don't know' for an answer... We haven't been able to discovered her reasons, but don't believe it has to do with the reward... Her 'interest' started well before the reward was announced... She's damaged or destroyed several guild taverns, a dozen ships and a guild headquarters in search of those responsible for the prince's death... She's becoming a 2nd Seto...** " (3rd figure)...

Once more silence...

"**Several decades of careful plotting destroyed by a single death, even that of a Jurai prince...** " (2nd figure)...

"**We adjust the 'timetable'...** " (4th figure)...

"**YES, MY LORD...** " (1st figure)... (2nd figure)... (3rd figure)...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A dark set of eyes watched the the figures get up and leave...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 04...**

Ayeka looked out her window onto the garden below... Of late Sasami had taken to retreating to the quiet of the small private fountain behind the Royal palace... Ayeka could see her sitting on the grass her head resting on a small bench... Ayeko smiled, it must be nice to have a place to be alone...

First it had been their being forced to return home, then there come word of Tenchi's death and now word that Mihoshi was missing... Sasami's world seem to be coming apart... Even from this distance Ayeka could tell she was crying...

Ayeka had often been tempted to join Sasami at the fountain, but thought it best if Sasami had a 'place' of her own, where she could be alone... Ayeka had forgotten that the word 'alone' had no meaning here at the Royal Palace... She missed the quiet peace of the forest around the Masaki shrine and house... The ability to take restful walks when things got hectic...

Ayeka was about to turn when she noticed a cloaked figure slowly approached Sasami from the main building...

_**Could it be a messenger with a message? **_...

Stopping a short distance from Sasami, the figure bowed... Sasami lifted her head when she sensed she wasn't alone any more, but continued to face away from the figure, wiping the tears from her eyes...

As Ayeka watched, the figure stepping even closer, reached out, placed a hand on Sasami's head and gently stroked it...

Ayeka froze... _**WHAT?**_

Sasami turned to face the stranger and then did something totally unexpected...

She jumped up, threw her arms around the 'messenger' and hugged them...

Ayeka stood there stunned... _**Why?... What?... Who?... **_

The figure stood there for a while, stroking the back of Sasami's head... Then taking her into their arms, the stranger wrapped the cape carefully and gently around her, then they were gone...

Vanished...

"**SASAMI!!!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A dark set of eyes watched... And **SMILED**...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 05...**

Deep in space, well off the main space trade routes, two cloaked figures huddled in whispered conversation at a darken Inn table...

"**OK, what do you have for me?** " (1st figure)...

"**What I've got is a pounding headache and if you want it, you can have it.** " (2nd figure)...

"**Nagi!!!... Do you or do you not have any news?...** " (1st figure)...

"**Keep it down, Ryoko... Do you know how hard it is to drink an entire bar under the table... Well... Easy for you...** "

"**Well?** "... Ryoko was drumming her finger on the table...

"**None of the other 'hunters' have a clue, seems most of the trails have gone cold... 'Stone-dead' cold... The GP is every where, snooping into everything since Mihoshi vanished... Empty pirate ships found every where, no sign of their crews... As for Jurai, Tenchi's death was enough to get them out too... BUT with princess Sasami disappearance, it's become a hornet's nest... Heard of at least a couple ships than were 'examined' to the point of having to be completely rebuild, without a single 'excuse us'...** "

Looking around Nagi continued...

" **'Word' had it you were behind the little princess's disappearance?... I know you don't get along with Ayeka, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do any thing to Sasami...** "

"**You got that right... Ayeka contacted me within minute of it happening and demanded I return Sasami... She calmed down after I was able to produced some 'reliable' witnesses that I wasn't anywhere near Jurai...** "

"**Oh, who?** "...

"**Some guild members I was 'questioning' at the time... Captains...** " Ryoko smiled at the thought...

"**She believed them?** "...

"**I believe their blacken eyes, black and blue faces and their begging Ayeka to come 'arrest' them, convinced her that it wasn't me... I DID tell her I'd keep her informed of ANY news... It took me several hours to convince her NOT to keep contacting me every 10-15 minutes... She's going to pass on any thing she gets...** "

They paused...

"**And what do you have for me?... I'm doing this for the reward...** "

"**OK... Any way, seems the guild's up in arms too... No one's claiming responsibility... A small-timer bragged he'd 'done' the PRINCE, but when I confronted him -- well, it turned out to be another 'dead-end'..." **

Ryoko smiled...

**" I left his head at the bar as a warning...** "

"**OUCH...** "

"**It's nothing I can put my finger on, but it seems the guild has become more 'organized' in recent years... Attacks aren't as random as they use to be and a lot more 'successful'... GP and Jurai forces have become badly stretched... Whatever they're planning, recent events have disrupted them... I hate to admit it, but I don't think they had anything to do with Tenchi's death...** "

Silence...

"**Any thing else?...** "

"**Just a word... 'Diablo'...** "

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 06...**

The large screen showed a cloaked figure sitting in a large command chair... An attractive female, clad in a black jumpsuit that matched her long black hair, sat on the arm rest... Her face hidden by a vail... Her hand rested on the cloaked figure's shoulder... His face was also hidden...

"**Mihoshi!... I can not detect the source of this message... Scans show no other crafts within range... I have informed HQ, backup is on it's way...** "

"**Humm???...** "

"**Err... Ye be de law?** " followed by a chuckle...

"**Mihoshi!... MIHOSHI!!!... MI...HO...SHI!!!...** "

On a 2nd screen was a GP officer...

"**It was at this point Detective First-Class Mihoshi disappeared from the Yukinojo... Scanning records of the area show the Yukinojo approaching the deserted pirate craft, events happening, but there are NO signs of anything in the area before Backup arrived to find the Yukinojo and pirate ship, both empty... No signs of life, no signs of struggle, nothing... Several dozen suspected pirate craft have been discovered in the past several weeks in the same condition... This 'image', is the first and only clue we have as to what's going on... This and the cryptic word 'Diablo'... We were hoping you might be able to help... Princess...** "

Princess Ayeka stood before the large communications screens, the GP officer on one, the image of the mysterious command center on another...

"**Thank you for bringing this to our attention... Hopefully cooperation like this will continue and help get us through these very troubled times... A joint GP - Jurian task force is being considered by my father as soon as spare units are free...** "

"**Thank you, Princess...** "

"**Please inform the Grand Marshal that all Jurian units have orders to report and following up on any sighting or clues as to Detective Mihoshi's where abouts... Please pass on our regards to the Marshal ...** "

"**Thank you, Princess... Our forces have orders to report anything they come upon in regards to Princess Sasami or Prince Tenchi... No matter how small...** "

With a slight bow, the screen darkened then vanished... Only the image of the mysterious command center remained in the empty room... Ayeka concentrated on the seated figure...

_**Who are you?...**_

_**Are you behind all this?...**_

_**Is this the 'face' of my enemy?...**_

_**Where is Sasami?...**_

_**Where is Mihoshi?...**_

_**What do you want?...**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door... Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turns around...

"**YES...** "

"**I'm sorry, Princess, but the Queen was asking if you would be attending Dinner?...** "

"**Inform her that I shall join her shortly...** "

"**Yes, Princess...** "

After several more minutes of studying the screen, she waved her hand and it too vanished... Deep in though, she exited her room...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 07...**

Katsuhito ( Shinto priest and Crown prince of Jurai ) rested on the living room couch sipping tea as he watched the Imperial News reporter on the large TV screen... There'd been nothing new of interest reported, when a light on the top of the set began blinking... Pressing the 'comm' button ( carefully avoiding the large **'SELF DESTRUCT' **button ) on his remote, the image changed to show --- princess Ayeka...

"**Sister... You're looking -- better...** "...

"**As are you, brother...** "

"**To what do I owe this unexpected call?... News?** "...

"**No --- at least nothing we can put our fingers on...** "

"**OH...** "...

Katsuhito waited for Ayeka to continue...

"**Most, if not ALL, of our 'leads' have gotten us nowhere... Some just fade out, while other become 'dead ends'... In Ryoko's case a LOT of 'DEAD' ends...** "...

Katsuhito hid a smile before replying...

"**I can imagine... So you've come to this humble Shinto priest for a prayer?...** "

The look on Ayeka's face clearly indicated she wasn't in the 'mood' for her brother's 'sense of humor'... But a hint of smile fickered in her eyes...

"**HOWEVER, one name or title keeps surfacing... We've had people research the Jurai Imperial Records, the Space Academy Data base, even the GP Data files going all the way back to it creation... Nothing...** "

"**How may I be of service?** "...

"**All we have is the word --- 'Diablo'...** "...

Katsuhito's lip twitched as he suppressed a smile...

"**So, 'IT' returns...** "

His eyes gaze at the floor...

"**Yosho?... BROTHER?... This 'name' has meaning?...** "...

His eyes returned to look into Ayeka's... A sigh escaped his lips...

"**A name?... Perhaps... A title?.. Maybe... A'curse' most likely...** "...

Ayeka stared at her brother... "**Brother...** "...

Taking a deep breath he continued...

"**Through the ages of Jurai's assent to 'empire', there has been a whisper, a shadow, a 'figure', watching... It never 'appears', except when Jurai is in greatest danger... Even then it's just a 'hint', a 'feeling', nothing one could really SEE...** "...

The princess's eyes were wide as she followed ever word...

"**It was called 'Diablo' or 'El Diablo'... THE DEVIL, in an ancient long dead tongue... The terrains would call it 'the boogieman', a mythical creature used to scare little children to be good... Whatever... The name is not mentioned for good reason, like the 'boogieman', even the mention of 'Diablo' could endanger a sitting ruler... It is the most tightly kept secret of Jurai, next to the royal trees... Only a 'select few' knew about and pass the secret along...** "

The princess was trembling... Her eyes had narrowed...

"**It was the 'whisper' of that name that caused my early return to Jurai the day Ryoko attacked 700 years ago... I guess it's time I passed the secret on to a 'younger' generation...** "...

After a few minutes of silence, Ayeka bowed her head to the screen...

"**Thank you... Dear Yosho... Please --- take care...** "...

The screen blinked and the news returned...

"**That went better than I expected...** " Yosho mumbled...

"**Now we wait and watch...** " Replied a figure standing in the doorway...

Turning to the figure, Yosho smiled... "**You heard?...** "...

"**Yes... Now things should start to get really interesting...** "...

Out of the shadows stepped the "**Greatest Scientist in the Universe**", Washu...

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 08...**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu sat behind his desk, studying the high security data crystal sitting before his communication screen... His last conversation had been at the highest security rating possible, he would have to think carefully before repeating ANY of it... And the data on the crystal... He chuckled... Here he was head of the Galaxy Police and not sure of who to trust... EXCEPT for the source of this new information... It gave him a lot to think about and had even answered several questions, but there were still a lot of unanswered ones... Important ones...

The light on his intercom lit up...

"**Yes?** "

"**Sir, you have an incoming message on a class 1-A security channel... But they refuse to identify themselves... **"

The Marshal smiles..."**I believe I'm expecting them...** "

Moments later a rather upset female glared from the screen...

"**I was informed you needed to talk to me?... I am rather busy!!!...** "

"**Lady Seto... I did indeed... Or so 'I was informed' also...** "

Lady Seto was not smiling... The Marshal just sighed...

"**Lady Seto... I have just received some vital information I believe you'll very much want to hear...** "

"**Yes..???...** ", her face still expressionless...

"**My 'source' has suggested I ONLY past the information on Face-to-face...** "

"**I see...** ", her face saying she didn't and wasn't happy about it...

"**This is my MOST trusted source and I tend to take their 'suggestions' most seriously...** "

This causes Lady Seto to raise an eyebrow... The Marshal didn't use the word 'trusted' freely... He NOW had her attention... Her FULL attention...

"**How soon do you suggest?** "...

"**Fifteen minutes ago would have been good...** "...The Marshal smiled...

Lady Seto shook her head, but smiled...

"**Perhaps sometime in the near 'future'?...** ", she inquired...

"**Yes, the very, VERY near future...** "

Lady Seto sighed... Waving her fan...

"**I will arrange it... Anything else?...** "

"**Yes... My 'source' said I should tell you that you have Tsunami blessings...** "

The Marshal smiled as he watched Lady Seto's mouth fall open... With a slight bow, he cut the connection...

The Grand Marshal's Secretary was startled by the roar of laughter coming from the inner office... When the Marshal laughed it was a good idea to be somewhere else... Shaking his head he just return to work...

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 09...**

In the small guild Inn, everyone was crowded around a shaking figure with snow white hair... He was having trouble downing his drink, his hands were shaking... But not as bad as when he'd come through the door several hours ago...

At the back of the crowd an onlooker felt a tap on the shoulder and a soft female voice...

"**What's going on?... Who's the old man?...** "

"**That 'old man' is Captain Fragga and last week his hair was jet-black...** "

"**Do tell...** "

Irritated, the onlooker turned to find himself staring into the 'smiling' face of the space pirate Ryoko and it wasn't a 'happy' smile...

Like the parting of the sea, the crowd moved out of her way...

Taking a seat at the table Ryoko lifted a large mug, sniffed it before taking a deep gulp... Turning to look across the table she offered 'Fragga' a friendly smile...

"**Been a while Fragga... Do something with your hair?** "...

Fragga looked up and smiled for the first time in days...

"**Thought you'd retired?... Settled down on a backwoods planet with some young guy...** "

Everyone froze as Ryoko tensed up and shut her eyes... Slowly she relaxed...

"**Didn't work out...** "...

"**So I heard... Sorry...** "

Everyone gasped as Ryoko's eyes narrowed...

"**H...how?...** "

Fragga smiled..."**Nagi...** "...

"**Why that little...** "...

"**I asked... Her increased interest in 'pirate activity' seem a bit odd, even for her... I've been keeping my ears open since... I do owe you...** "

Smiling Ryoko looked at the mug in his hands...

"**You know too much shaking spoils the flavor, not to mention all that spillage...** "

Throwing back his head 'Captain Fragga' roared with laughter...

"**Tsunami... I needed that, Ryoko... It really is good to see you... Even under these conditions... SIGH... What can I do for you?...** "

"**Thought we could chat a bit...** "

She glanced at the concerned and worried faces...

"**Privately...** "

Fragga turned to the crowd and smiled...

"**You heard the pretty lady... She wants to be alone with me... Now, please... go away...** "

With chuckles and laughs the crowd broke up and left the two alone...

"**What's with the hair?...** "

"**There by lies a tale...** "

"**Hhhmmm???...** "

"**If it hadn't happen to ME, I wouldn't have believed a word of what happened and I was right there...** "

"**Calm down... Start at the beginning...** "

SIGH... "**Two days ago, we were coming back from 'working' the space lanes near the Jurai frontier, when the ship suddenly dropped back into normal space in a little used section of the void... We couldn't get the jump drives back on line and as I was about to call for 'help', I got an incoming message on the screen... Thank Tsunami I recorded it...** "

Pulling a small cube out, he placed it on the back of the table where only the two of them could see it... Touching the side of the cube a small screen appeared... It showed a large command deck with a cloaked figure sitting in a large command chair... A shapely female, wearing a skin tight black jumpsuit that matched her long black hair, stood behind the chair... Her hands rested on the cloaked figure's shoulders... She seem to be giving a massage... Her face was hidden from the camera...

"**Be ye GP, er Pirate?...** "

"**What do you think?..** " Fragga's voice replied...

A soft chuckle and the clocked figure pointed at the figure behind them...

"**She won't let me...** "

After a moment of silence, Fragga's voice asked...

"**You responsible for all those missing?...** "

"**Lookin' for 'friends', be ye?...** "

With a wave of their hand, an outer ships hull appeared on the screen...

The smooth black surface had a lot of 'bumps' on it...

The 'bumps' became larger and more focused...

They were HEADS...

Human heads...

Mouths stitched shut...

TERROR in their open Eyes...

The view went from one gruesome head to the next...

Ryoko stared at the image, even Kagato hadn't displayed carnage like this, she found she was beginning to shake...

"**Any ye know?...** "...

Ryoko glanced at Fragga, who shook his head...

The image return to the command deck... The female was now sitting in the lap of the clocked figure, a vail hiding her face... She leaned over and whispered something...

"**Err...** "

Silence...

"**Ye... Fragga?...** "

A longer silence...

" **...If I am?...** "

The female stood and walked away...

More silence...

Then a soft chuckle...

"**Fair Winds!... Cap'n ...** "

With a wave of a hand the connection closed...

After a few seconds the small screen closed and the cube went dark...

Ryoko looked at Fragga...

"**It took a while for my nerves to calm down, my hands to stop shaking, but we tried the jump drive again and it worked... I headed here and that's when I discovered my hair change...** "

Silence...

"**And no idea why they let you go!...** "

"**Not a hint, but I'm not complaining... And I'm not going to press my luck for a while... So are quite a few others... I like my head where it is...** "

"**And such a delightfully 'mature' head it is...** ", she chuckled..."**Old man...** "

"**You're going to rub it in, aren't you...** " ( It wasn't a question...)...

Ryoko roared with laughter... Faces at the bar turned their way... The tall bartender watched as Ryoko banged the table, shaking with laughter and smiled... The dark mood of earlier was gone and that was good...

"**Oh, how I needed that...** ", tears pouring from her eyes...

"**Anything for a 'friend'... **" he sighed...

" **Yes... a 'friend'...** "... Ryoko smiled, tears still flowing...

"**Ryoko...** "

"**Yes...** "

"**I know I can't talk you into quitting your search...** "

Ryoko looked up, into his concerned face...

"**Please, be careful... I don't know who, or even WHAT they are, but I got a sense of coldness that would make the vacuum of space feel like the center of a star... I believe even Kagato would have avoided them...** "

At the mention of Kagato, Ryoko wiped her eyes and became serious again... Fragga looked her straight in the eyes...

"**You can't get any answers if you're dead... 'He' wouldn't want that...** "

Her eyes hardened...

"**And Nagi would NEVER forgive you if someone ELSE 'got' your head...** "

Her eyes lightened and she chuckled...

"**If you put it THAT way, I guess I'll just have to be 'careful'... **"

Putting a hand on top of one of his, she smiled...

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?...

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 10...**

Lady Seto sat at her desk, in her 'office', aboard her tree-ship... She stared at the small crystal cube sitting before her... The Grand Marshal sat across from her, a smile on his face...

"**You're enjoying this aren't you?...** "

The Marshal shrugged his shoulders, but continued to smile...

"**Hasn't been much to smile about lately... Till now...** "

Lady Seto gave him one of her infamous 'looks'...

"**You believe all this?...** ", tapping the cube with her folded fan...

"**I have no reason not to, considering the source... You?...** "

"**No... It answers a lot of questions I've had, but there's still a LOT of questions left unanswered or avoided...** "

"**You sense it too?...** "

Lady Seto nodded...

"**The guild has plans, long term plans and they've been able to hid them quite well... Until now... Tenchi's death has created just enough 'light' that their 'shadows' are beginning to show... They don't like it and they're trying to recover... **"

Lady Seto nodded again...

"**Thou his death was originally believed to been a 'lucky break', I now believe they've discovered the 'down side'...** "

Lady Seto eyed him as he continued...

"**They'd spent a great amount of effort in getting both GP, as well as Jurai, forces scattered and looking 'the other way'... Away from Jurai...** "

Again Lady Seto nodded...

"**Now, ALL eyes are drawn back inward... Where they weren't wanted... Throw in all the 'hunters' like Nagi sniffing around for that 'reward', Ryoko out for blood, as well as all the mysterious disappearing pirate crews and I'm willing to bet the guild wishes Tenchi were still alive...** "

Lady Seto's eyes gazed over her open fan... She chuckled...

"**That's one bet I wouldn't take...** "

The Marshal smiled...

"**All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. They have ****their exits and their entrances...** "

"**The terrain Shakespeare as I recall...** "

"**Shall we make our entrance to the 'stage' and play OUR parts in this little drama, Lady Seto?...** "

"**By all means, Grand Marshal... Let us play our parts and see how the play ends... But do you think Ryoko's going to 'play along'?...** "

"**Ha, ha... I trust Ryoko to be... Ryoko... and I believe THAT is going to make for a very interesting 'play'...** "

"**THAT, I can believe... To Ryoko...** ", she raised a glass of water...

"**To Ryoko...** ", the marshal raised his glass... " **Heaven help Jurai...** "

" **Heaven help the UNIVERSE...** " replied Lady Seto with a smile...

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 11...**

On the edge of Jurain territory Ryo-Ohki sped along, Ryoko at the helm...

"**Miiyyyyaaaa!** "

"**An incoming message?...** "

"**Miiyyyyaaaa!** "

"**What do you mean, you can't find the source?** "

"**Miiyyyyaaaa!** "

"**Alright, put it on screen...** "

The screen showed a darken control room, a clocked figure sitting in a large command chair... The hood and shadow hid the clocked figure's face...

"**O.K. What do you want?...** "

Silence...

"**I said WHAT... DO... YOU... WANT?...** "

Silence...

"**I SAID...** "

"**Ye did...** " chuckle... "**Ryoko...** "

Silence...

"**You know of me?...** "

"**Of ye...** "...

"**What do you want?... I'm not in a good mood...** "

"**Then, I call later?...** ", he raised his hand...

"**What?... How?... Why?... No...** "...

"**Trade we?...** "

"**TRADE?...** "

"**Ye!...** "

"**FOR WHAT?...** "

"**This...** "... The figure lifted an arm and another figure appeared on another screen... Bound up and gagged to a chair... Ryoko recognized the yellow hair...

"**MIHOSHI!!!!!...** "...

The bound figure struggled, mumbled and cried... Ryoko tensed...

"**What are you doing to her?... Why's she gagged?... You torturing her?...** "

"**Course not... For her own good...** ", sigh...

"**Own good???...** "...

"**Read demands...** "

Ryoko turned to read the list on a third screen... Her eyes widened as she read down the LONG list...

"**BUT... but this is a list of food... You want to trade her for FOOD?...** "

She looked into Mihoshi's sad eyes... Then back to the clocked figure...

"**Food?... **", she asked again...

"**Must restock ... SHE find Galley (1)...** "

Ryoko looked at mihoshi, the list and then back at the figure...

"**You mean...** "...She asked, her eyes returning to the sad Mihoshi...

"**Been week, ye do numbers... Crew want her takin' the long walk (2)...** "

"**I don't... We don't... I'm not sure...** "

"**Arrr!... Princess Ayeka?... A nearby Jurai supply ship, ye friend be back?...** "

Ryoko looked at mihoshi, her eyes pleading with her...

SIGH..."**I'll try, but I don't know how this will go over...** "

"**We... be back...** ", the screen went blank...

"**Miiyyyyaaaa?...** "

SIGH... " **Yes, we're going to ask... I just don't know what Ayeka's going to say when I tell her why...** "

"**Miiyyyyaaaa!...** "

"**Yea, keep your paws crossed... Let's get this over with... Call her...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(1) the galley is a ships kitchen...

(2) "takin' the long walk" is a reference to "taking a long walk off a short plank", usually over shark infested waters, said to be how (sea) pirates got rid of prisoners... In the vacuum of space, it would be 'thrown' out a hatch without a spacesuit...

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 12...**

At the Jurai Palace an incoming call is routed to princess Ayeka's room...

"**Yes?... **"

The servant on the screen had a worried expression...

"**Sorry to bother you princess, but you told us to contact you if you got any calls on a certain channel...** "

"**YES... YES... Put it through...** "

The screen changed to show Ryoko's worried face...

"**What... You have news?... **"

"**Well, yes and no...** "

Ayeka took a deep breath...

"**What do you mean by 'yes and no'?...** "

"**Yes, I have 'news', but not the news you want...** "

"**Ryoko, please relay whatever 'news' you have...** ", her eyes starting to glow...

**"OK... It's like this... I just got this call and...** ", Ryoko began her 'tale'...

--------------------

Some time later, Ryoko was trying hard to get the attention of the princess, who had her face buried in one of her large pillows...

"**Ayeka!... AYEKA!... AY...EK...A!!!...** "

The princess managed to sit up and wipe the tears from her eyes... But one look at Ryoko's depressed face sent her into another bout of laughter...

"**Damn it Ayeka, pull yourself together...** "

Calming herself down, wiping her eyes and managing to sit up on her bed the princess took several deep breaths to calm herself enough to speak... When she was calm enough, she turned to the screen...

"**Hum... **

**Let me see if I've got this straight... **

**A week ago Mihoshi was 'kidnapped' and not heard from... **

**UNTIL now... **

**A mysterious figure contacts YOU and offers to trade Mihoshi for... **

**Gold?... **

**No!... **

**Gems?... **

**No!... **

**What was it again, Ryoko...** "

" **...food...** ", Ryoko mumbled...

"**And that was BECAUSE?...** ", the princesses eyes were glowing...

"**Mihoshi ate it all...** ", Ryoko sighed as the princess collapsed on her bed in a fit of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes...

"**Miiyyyyaaaa?...** "

"**Don't even ask... I gave up some time ago...** "

It took a while, but Ayeka was finally able to keep a straight face...

"**I'm sorry Ryoko, but with everything that's happen... Tenchi, Sasami... Mihoshi's latest 'adventure' really helped relieve the tension... I can just see father's face when I try to explain that we had to divert military supplies TO Pirates... And WHY...** "...

Ryoko smiled... "**So, you'll do it?...** "...

Ayeka smiled as she brushed away the tears... "**Of course, we mustn't let such a destructive weapon as Mihoshi fall into the wrong hands... No telling what she might do... Next... **"

"**Lady Sato might not like being number two to Mihoshi on the Pirates most feared list...** " Ryoko chuckled...

"**Oh my, no... We wouldn't want that... She's in a bad enough mood...** " Ayeka giggled...

"**Ryoko!...** "

"**Yes?...** "

"**Really... Thank you!...** " and cut the connection...

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 13...**

Later, in a darkened room, several cloaked figures huddle around an old stone table... Their faces darker than the room...

"**You say Detective Kuramitsu, the Grand Marshal's missing Granddaughter has reappeared?...** " ( 1st figure... )

"**Our contact at GP headquarters reported that Ryoko herself escorted the detective to the marshal's office... They just appeared in his outer office and before any one could react, Ryoko barged into the Marshal's inner office, which is shielded... Rumor has it Lady Sato was with the Marshal at the time... **"( 2nd figure... )

"**Our 'tap' into the palace com channels intercepted a strange conversation between Princess Ayeka and Ryoko before the detective's return... Our best 'decoding' machines are STILL trying to decipher it, but it seems Jurai had a hand in her 'recovery' and a 'ransom' of some sort was paid... The details seem to be in some strange code... Our BEST people are working on it even as we speak...** "... ( 3rd figure... )

"**Any thing else on the detective's return?** "... ( 1st figure... )

"**RUMOR has it that both the Marshal and Lady Seto congratulated Ryoko on recovering the detective and BOTH were in 'joyous' moods as they escorted the detective to the marshal's personal quarters for dinner... This seem to cheer up the detective, but Ryoko was shaking her head for some reason... Ryoko departed shortly there after...** "... ( 2nd figure... )

"**What do we have on this mysterious 'Diablo'?...** "... ( 1st figure... )

"**For the most part, just bits and pieces... A word here, a whisper there, a shadow over there... Rumor has it the Jurai Royal family has know of this 'Diablo', seems it means Devil, for a long time... Or at least a select group within the family... This 'Devil' tends to appear when the empire is in great danger, like when Ryoko attacked Jurai... A number of 'sightings' of a mysterious pair seems to be a female and a clocked 'figure'... One description was 'put Ryoko in a black skintight outfit, jet-black hair and make her 10 times nastier' and you'd have the female... They 'seem' to be passing themselves off as pirates... Although we can't track them, backtracking sightings seems to indicate they can move 10 times faster than anything known... They 'appear' where ever they want, when ever they want... And when 'contact' is made, scanner can't detect them... They must have an amazing 'cloaking device'... We KNOW they were within GP headquarters scanning range and nothing... They can keep track of space dust passing by, even 100 types of radiation...** "... ( 2nd figure... )

"**Any thing else?...** "... ( 1st figure... )

"**Just some rumor about 'mounted' heads on the hull!...** "... ( 2nd figure... )

Silence...

"**I think we need to reconsider our options and be more carefully... Things are not going as we planned them...** "... ( 3rd figure... )

"**YOU'RE NOT HERE TO 'THINK', YOU'RE HERE TO TAKE ORDERS AND OBEY THEM... **" ... ( 4th figure... )

"**YES, MY LORD!!!!...** " ... ( All 3 figures... )

"**The detective's return changes NOTHING, she's just adds to all the confusion in the Jurai and GP ranks... The timetable stands... I will be Emperor of Jurai and the Masaki clan will be dust...** "... ( 4th figure... )

"**YES, MY LORD!!!!...** " ... ( All 3 figures... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a secluded pocket of subspace, 2 sets of eyes watched the figures leave the darkened room...

"**Ha... Idiots...** "...

"**They seem to be doing 'OK' so far... How much longer are we going to have to wait?...** "...

"**Plotting isn't enough... A good portion of the 'ruling' class of Jurai spend time 'Plotting' one thing or another... It's almost a part of everyday life... We have to catch them 'in the act'... We've managed to disrupt their well-laid plans and brought them out into the 'dim-light', but we need to expose as much as possible... This 'plot' is decades old and well thought out, had it continued Azusa wouldn't know what 'hit' him... The new 'emperor' would have been in power and no one could have done a thing...** "

"**So???...** "...

"**We'll give them a little more 'rope' before we bring down the curtain on this little drama...** "...

Two cheerful smiles disappeared as the screen light darkened...

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 14...**

Nagi was standing on Ken-Ohki's bridge, staring into the darkness as they headed..????... Her last clue had taken her no where and now she had nothing to share with Ryoko... She hated the idea of being so helpless...

Suddenly she sensed something was wrong...

It was quiet, too quiet...

Silence...

The vibration of Ken-Okhi's engines wasn't there, what'd happen?...

_**Ken-Okhi?... Ken-Okhi?...**_

Nothing...

Suddenly there was vibration, but it was a different vibration and a chill in the air...

"**Welcome!...** "

Nagi turned to find her self standing on a different command deck... A large command chair over looked the open deck... Seated in it was a dark figure who seem to be wearing a large cloak... A hood hid their 'face' and Nagi felt a chill go up her spine... She reached for a weapon, but found none... For the first time, in a long time, she knew fear...

"**Wha... what do you want!...** "

"**Been a while...** "

"**A WHILE?...** "

"**Death is always with us...** ", a soft voice whispered in her ear...

Nagi turned but there was no one there... Turning back, there now was a tall dark female figure standing by the command chair... Her face was hidden also...

"...**A trade...** "

" **TRADE?...** "

"**Arrr!... End ye quest...** "

" **...and ?...** "

"**And this...** "

The seated figure gestured to the side and a light shone on 3 large open chests filled with riches... Nagi's trained eye told her here was more wealth than some planets had... She had to close her mouth... Here was more than she could spend in 100 lifetimes... But...

" **...no...** "

It came out so quickly... And easily...

There was a soft chuckle and the chests disappeared...

"**Fair Winds!... Nagi...** "

"**WAIT!!!... A question?** "...

Nothing happened, as if waiting...

"**Are you... Diablo?...** "

The female figure rested her hand on the others shoulder before turning to Nagi...There was another soft chuckle...

Nagi found herself making eye contact with the female... Eyes that glowed... Eyes that seem to look right through her...

"**Nagi, don't you know more female devils than males?...** "

Nagi shivered, but couldn't move as the female approached...

"**And in the light of the full moon, the 'devil' only dances with...** "

Nagi felt something placed in her hand and her eyes widen...

She was back on Ken-Ohki...

"**Death...** ", she whispered...

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 15...**

Ayeka looked out over the garden where she'd last seen her beloved little sister, Sasami... Misaki, her mother, watched her from the bed...

"**humm...** "...

Both female heads turned to the interruption... Their eyes widened... There stood ---

" **TSUNAMI????...** "...

Tsunami raised a hand before either of the women could move... But tears were beginning to form in their eyes...

"**Queen Misaki... Princess Ayeka... I bring greetings and love from Princess Sasami... She is well and misses you both... But she knows her loyalty to the people of Jurai and knows what she must do... I've come to inform you that she's alright and to bring you into the 'know'...** "

Ayeka spoke first...

" **The 'know'?...** "...

"**Yes, Princess... I'm to inform you of what's going on and fill in many areas you haven't become aware of yet...** "

As Ayeka was about to say something, Tsunami raised her hand again...

"**Some one's not here --- yet...** "...

The bedroom door opened and Azusa, Emperor of Jurai entered... Worry on his face, then he noticed the third female...

"**Tsunami?...** "

"**My Lord... We were just waiting for you to arrive before we begin...** "

"**Humm?...Waiting?... Begin?...** "...

He didn't notice both his wife and daughter hide smiles at his confusion...

"**As you know several weeks ago Prince Tenchi was killed by 'pirates'... What you do not know is that a short time before that, Detective First-Class Kuramitsu Mihoshi (while on patrol near earth) destroyed an asteroid headed towards the planet... It was approaching from an odd angle and was undetected by earth... Upon checking the asteroid's trajectory, it was discovered to have been headed for Japan... Figures estimated an excellent chance of it hitting within 10-30 Kms of the Masaki Shrine... As it's impact would have Destroyed everything within a radius of 50 Kms, the incident was re-investigated more closely... Scans of the asteroid remains not only indicated that the 'asteroid' was NOT consistent with those found in that solar system, but remains of a propulsion unit and guidance system was found... While tracing those remains, a 'plot' to 'replace' the present Emperor of Jurai was revealed and we now believe the asteroid to have been an assassination attempt... As it's a long planned plot, by a high ranked Lord, proof is difficult to acquire... Certain 'forces' have been contacted and informed of their up coming parts in events... Due to the discovery of 'leaks', both here and at GP headquarters, contact and information is being made in rather 'round-about' ways... The Princess's bedroom has been carefully checked and is why we're meeting here... The 'catalyst' to bring everything to a favorable conclusion will be those in this room...** "

Ayeka spoke up...

"**We're to be this 'catalyst'?...** "

"**Yes... Although some might consider you as the 'bait'... To get this foolish 'lord' to deliver himself into our hands, with enough proof to smash his plot and any chance of future ones...** "...

Three pairs of eye suddenly opened wide... The 'mischievous look' on Tsunami's face didn't help... She continued, before anyone could speak...

"**Your parts in our little drama are the most important... So here's how we see it going...** "

Tsunami spoke for some time, watching expressions as different items were brought up... As she finished, the three looked at each other and then at Tsunami... Ayeka spoke...

"**Is there anything else?...** "

"**Of course, but when they happen your reactions need to be natural... Besides, Sasami wants it to be a surprise...** ", Tsunami's smile brightened as she began to fade out... Disappearing to three last words...

"**You'll Love it!...** "

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 16...**

In the dark back corner of a seedy tavern, two clocked figures sat drinking, no words being spoken...

Till...

"**OK, let me see it again...** "

"**Are you out of your mind?...** "

"**Do you really have to ask?...** ", chuckle...

"**Gees... Why me?...** "...

One of the figures slipped an object from their pouch and placed it on the darkened end of the table... But even in the dark it gave off a soft glow... Any one seeing it would have recognized it in a instant... It was a Rygen Moonstone, one of the rarest and most valuable gems known... And this one was large enough to buy a whole planet for it's owner, maybe the whole star system...

"**You trying to start a war?...** "

"**Sure would liven things up...** "

"**Ryoko!!!!...** "

"**And you got this BECAUSE you turn down 3 chest of treasure?...** "

Nagi took a large gulp from her mug and waved it at the bartender... She quickly slipped the stone back into her pouch...

"**I don't know why I got it...** "

"**Yea... Not like you can spend it easily...'Excuse me, but how many mugs of Ale can I get for this?'... Likely the whole tavern, Ale factory and all the surrounding land as far as the eye can see...** ", chuckle...

"**Why do you keep asking about it?...** "

"**Something in the back of my head about a large Rygen Moonstone and the royal Jurai Family... It's from before Kagato, something he mentioned he was looking for...** "

"**Important?...** "

"**I know he destroyed a dozen worlds, I mean to powder, looking for it... He eventually turned to other things, but I know he was still looking when he sent me to Jurai... As he said that finding it would give him every thing he wanted, my guess is he never found it...** "

"**Oh great, too valuable to spend and now it may be cursed... Here, you can have it...** "

Nagi pushed the pouch over to Ryoko... Who pushed it back...

After quite a bit of pushing the pouch back and forth, the two sat staring at it, out of breath... Nagi giggled...

"**A treasure beyond measure and neither of us wants it...** "

She saw that Ryoko was staring at the stone, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes...

"**A treasure beyond measure...** " Ryoko mumbled...

Without thinking, Nagi reached over and placed her hand on Ryoko's...

"**He truly was, he showed me what true Jurain Royalty was on that moon...** "

She looked up as she heard Ryoko gasp... Ryoko's eyes widened...

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...** "

"**NO... Not that... 'Jurai', 'Royal', 'moon'... I just remembered what it was Kagato was searching for... The legendary 'Royal Moon of Jurai'...** "

She reached into the pouch and held the stone up into the light... It gave off a bright blue light that seem to dance and shine...

"**The largest blue Rygen Moonstone ever discovered, the 'crowning' piece of the Jurain Royal Treasures... The 'soul' of the Jurain Empire... Not seen in over 6000 years...** "

"**Ah, Ryoko... I think we're drawing attention...** "

Ryoko looked around...

EVER eye in the place was on them now...

Standing up, she held out the stone...

The light caused it to glow and sparkle...

Eyes ablaze, fangs showing, a fireball formed in her other hand as she faced the surrounding mob...

"**IF YOU WANT IT, HERE IT IS... RYOKO'S THE NAME AND THEM THAT'RE DEAD WILL BE THE LUCKY ONES...** " (3)

_**Where in the world did THAT come from???...**_

The crowd parted as Ryoko headed for the door, a smile on her face as she juggled the stone with one hand, a bright fireball held in the other... Nagi followed, a smile on her face...

_**THAT's Ryoko...**_

Note: (3) " **... and them that're dead will be the lucky ones...** ", said to be an old (sea) pirates curse... Some connect it with Captain Edward Teach, better known as **Blackbeard**, who 'pyrated' ( old english spelling of Pirate ) the america east coast in the early 1700s...

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?...

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 17...**

In a dark and cold room, a group sits silently, waiting... Things weren't going as planned and unforeseen events needed to be taken into account... In do time a tall dark figure entered and sat at the head of the table...

"**WELL!!!...** "

"**My Lord... Word just in from the palace is that the Emperor has decided that he needs to choose a 'new' successor, with the 'crown prince' declared dead...He believes that the order of succession has been left 'empty' too long... A list of HIGH place Lords from all the families are to present themselves at the palace, there one will be chosen as his successor and given the hand of Princess Ayeka... As is to be expected, your name is high on the list...** "... ( 1st figure...)

Silence...

"**What of the Princess?... She's resisted her father's suitors before... Will she go against his wishes this time?...** " ... ( 2nd figure... )

"**Word is that she's made no comment, except that a successor should be chosen for the good of Jurai... Our sources at GP headquarters say that the Marshal and his granddaughter will be at the festivities...** "... ( 1st figure...)

Silence...

"**Jurai and GP forces?...** "...

"**Having tracked down every clue and hint that came in, we have been able to turn their attentions back toward the fringe again, it will be a while before they're as far away as they were when this all started... But...** "... ( 3rd figure... )

"**But their eyes ARE turned away from Jurai?...** "...

"**For the moment, my lord...** "... ( 1st figure... )

Once again, cold dark silence...

"**And OUR forces?...** "...

"**All space worthy craft have proceeded to their jump-off points and are awaiting further instructions... My lord...** "... ( 4th figure... )

An even longer silence...

"**I believe I recall an old wife's tale warning AGAINST 'having all your eggs in one basket'... BUT, I believe all OUR eggs are together and I intent to smash them --- ALL...** "

He chuckled as he got up to leave...

"**YES, MY LORD...** "... ( all the figures... )

In a secluded pocket of subspace, a voice laughs as the figures leave the room...

"**WATSON, THE GAMES AFOOT... Ha!... Ha!... Ha!...** "

"**Why me?... WHY ME?...** "... sigh...

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 18...**

The day found the largest 'ballroom' in the Royal Palace alive with activity for the first time in over 26 years... At one end, on a slightly raised platform, were the 3 royal thrones... Only the Emperor and Queen Misaki were present, Queen Funaho was on earth with her son Yosho... She had taken Tenchi's loss badly, it was hoped Yosho could bring her out of her depression... A good size escort had left Jurai's defenses at their weakest in a 1000 years...

Ayeka stood off to the side of the throne, observing the crowd of lords that had come at her father's command... As well as the 50 high Lords, there were the Lord's 'followers', the usual governmental officials trying to discuss some 'important' matter with the Emperor , palace servants tending to every ones needs ( and cleaning up their messes ), some of the regular royal court crowd had come to watch this 'carnival' and maybe see what new styles were out in the empire this year...

Over on the other side of the room she could make out the Grand Marshal discussing something with some Lord or other... On his arm was his grand-daughter, Mihoshi... Ayeka noted how she was clinging to the Marshal's arm, knowing Mihoshi, she hoped the Marshal had a strong arm... Mihoshi had a smile on her face, but Ayeka saw the 'trapped animal' look in her eyes...

Ayeka smiled, this was the female that a good number of Pirates were afraid of, second only to Lady Seto... A number of 'Lords' seem to be keeping their distance too... In fact Ayeka had seem a certain pink haired lord keeping as far away as the hall allowed... She considered 'rescuing' the Marshal, but Tsunami had been quite firm about her 'part'... She was to remain to the side and give NO indication of of her 'feelings'...

Ayeka knew Tsunami was right, unlike the 'princess' who had been able to ignore all this activity as being 'beneath her', Ayeka wanted so much to go out and enjoy things... A tear formed in her eye, which she quickly and quietly brushed away... She would never be the 'stuck-up' person she'd been before her time on earth... Slowly she took a deep breath and attempted to remove any sign of emotion from her face, it wasn't as easy as it use to be, but she knew she had to do it...

Queen Misaki watched the signs of emotion slowly fade from Ayeka's face... She was proud of how she was holding up... She felt her hand being squeezed and turned to find Azusa looking at her... She saw his eyes look past her, to Ayeka, then back... He didn't say anything, but nodded... He was proud too... She watched as he turned his attention back to the crowd, trying to uncover the 'viper' among them... It had already been half a day so far and until all things were taken care of ( one way or another ), no one was going anywhere...

As the 'young' ( less than 300 yrs old) Lord approached the throne, something caught Ayeka's eye... It was something she hadn't noticed before, a sense of 'danger'... It was the same sense she got when she'd 'pushed' Ryoko too far...She couldn't 'see it', but she knew there was something about this Lord...

_**At last... we see the 'face of the enemy'...**_

Queen Misaki noticed Ayeka tense up and make a fist out of the corner of her eye... Looking at her face, she saw an expression she only seen once before... On earth when Ayeka pushed Ryoko too far, Ryoko had that same look in HER eyes... Could it be?...

"**Ayeka, dear... Could you get me something to drink?...** "

Turning to her mother, Ayeka calmed down, but the expression was still in her eyes as she intercepted a passing servant and passed a cup of tea to her mother...

"**Thank you, my dear...** "

Looking at her mother, she caught a slight shake of the head and a stern look in her eyes... The 'message' was clear --- _**WAIT**_...

Ayeka took a deep breath and tried to return to a calm state... But it wasn't easy, it seems she'd picked up some of Ryoko's 'bad habits', she wanted to STRIKE and give this upstart little Lord what he had coming... She had a LOT of pinned up emotions she was more than willing to release, soon...SIGH...

Queen Misaki hid her smile behind a fan, something she's picked up from Lady Seto... Hearing her daughter's sigh told her she'd 'wait', but not too long...

Emperor Azusa caught his wife's smile and how she had become 'ready', an observation it had take 100s of years to detect... It seemed that the approaching Lord had caused his wife ( and he noted, his daughter ) some concern... Hiding behind a negative 'mask', the Emperor of Jurai smiled...

It wasn't a friendly smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a secluded pocket of subspace...

"**Looks like that's our cue...** "

"**SIGH... At last...** "

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 19...**

"**Lord Wulfo... It has been some time since you were last here at court...** "

The lord bowed to the Emperor before replying...

"**As my Lord must understand there is much 'day-to-day' activity to managing an 'estate', as with managing an Empire... Every time you turn around, a new problem, a new question, something going wrong some where... It tends to keep one busy and away from social matters... However, a request from the palace can not be turned down... Besides, I could use a holiday... I am at your service...** "

Emperor Azusa nodded at the words, had they been any sweeter they would have been Honey... With LOTS of poison...

"**Then, by all means, relax and enjoy some time off... I sometime wish I could take a holiday... BUT, some one has to run the Empire and such is my lot in life... We shall talk again later...** "... _**I'm sure... **_

As the lord stepped away from the throne, many eyes turned to a noise coming from the entrance doors...

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?... I'M NOT ON THE 'LIST', WHAT LIST?...** "

Ayeka put a hand over her eyes and shook her head...

Queen Misaki's eye's lit up and she hid a smile behind her fan...

Azusa, Emperor of the Great Jurain Empire raised an eyebrow...

_**So much for a dull day...**_ SIGH...

Catching the eye of a knight at the back of the room, he nodded...

As with every where she went, the crowd parted to let Ryoko pass... Nagi was close behind shaking her head, a smile on her face... When Ryoko got to the throne she turn to Ayeka...

"**Ayeka, what's this about a 'list' I'm not on... You're not still upset with me about that...** ", She stopped as she saw Ayeka's eye's were closed and a tear was forming... Queen Misaki was hiding behind a fan and Emperor Azusa was looking at the ceiling...

**"If this is a bad time, I can come back later...** "... She stepped back...

Queen Misaki, removed her fan... Her eyes twinkled as she smiled...

"**Of course not, My dear... In fact you're just in time...** "

Azusa looked past Ryoko to where Mihoshi was helping the Marshal, who seem to be having a slight 'fit'... _**What did he find so funny?...**_

"**Ayeka... I know we haven't been close or any thing, but I believe recent events have brought us a bit closer to at least getting along... And so as a sort of a peace offering, I thought you might like something that happen to come my way...** "...

Ayeka's eyes were open and she stepped down next to Ryoko... All eyes were on Ryoko as she withdrew something from her pouch...

Holding the stone up, exposing it to the light of Jurai it sparkled and danced, captivating every eye and heart in the room... Not a sound could be heard, not a breath taken... It was Ryoko who broke the silence...

"**Thought you might like it back...** "

She found Ayeka staring at the stone, her mouth open...

"**Ayeka?... Ayeka?... Earth to Ayeka?...** "...

It was 'earth' that broke Ayeka's stare... Closing her mouth, she turned to the throne, to find both Azusa and Misaki also staring at the stone...

"**Humm... Father?... I believe this is a matter for you...** "...

The Emperor of Jurai blinked, looked at his daughter, Ryoko, the stone and back to Ayeka... Closing his mouth, he pulled himself together...

"**Ryoko... May I inquire how this came into your possession?...** "

"**If I may?...** "

All eyes turned to Nagi...

"**I was 'given' this stone for some strange reason... I decided I didn't wish to have it... Where upon I 'passed' it to Ryoko... I'm just along for the ride now... It's Ryoko's to do with...** "

All eyes return to Ryoko...

"**Yea... What she said...** ", Ryoko was getting nervous now as the Emperor of Jurai looked her in the eye... She stood her ground...

"**Do you realize what this is?...** "... His calmly asked...

"**The legendary 'Royal Moon of Jurai'...** "

"**And it's 'value'?...** "...

"**More than a couple pints of Ale at the bar...** "

"**Many more... How about a planet's worth?...** "... Azusa was enjoying this...

"**So... Who'd want a dirty old planet any way?...** "

"**Not even... Jurai itself?...** "... Azusa was smiling, so was Misaki... Ayeka was staring at her father... The puzzled look on Ryoko's face made Azusa's day...

"**What are you talking about?...** "

Azusa was enjoying every minute of this... He hadn't felt this good since Yosho's birth... Take a deep breath and trying not to go into a fit of laughter, he continued...

"**When the 'moon' was discovered 'missing', the then Emperor declared that whom ever returned it could have 'whatever' they wished for... If it was within the power of the throne to grant it, they could have it... Would you care to be the Empress of Jurai?...** "... He gestured to the throne...

"**Do you think I'm crazy?... That's Ayeka's problem...** "

Smiling, Azusa leaned closer and whispered...

"**Don't say I never offered you anything...** "

"**You're enjoying this?... Aren't you?..** "... she whispered back...

She saw the joy in his eyes... Although he'd offered, he KNEW she wouldn't want it... It would have been as if she were being locked up for the rest of her life, she liked her 'freedom' more... He stood back up and calmed himself...

"**Is there ANYTHING your heart desires that we MAY grant?** "...

Ryoko looked at the Emperor, then the stone, then Ayeka, a tear was forming in the corner of her eye... She caught it with the back of her hand...

" **My 'heart's desire'... I'm afraid what I wish for is beyond any ones ability to grant...** "... She looked at Ayeka, more tears were forming...

A knight whispered something to the Emperor, who then looked at the crowd...

"**It seems we have some unwanted guest... A huge fleet of pirate ships have just dropped out of subspace into orbit around the planet... They are calling for our surrender or they will bombard the planet into submission... They out number our token guard force 20 to 1... Any suggestions?...** "

Lord Wolfo stepped forward...

"**Yes... Surrender... Ryoko may not want want Jurai, but I do and those are ships under MY command...** "...

Coming closer, he put out his hand...

"**As the new Emperor of Jurai, you will hand ME the 'moon'...** "

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 2...**

Ryoko looked at the 'lord' with his arm stretched out, palm up as if he were expecting something... Her eyes began to glow and her sword formed in her hand... She looked at him with a big smile, K9s showing...

"**Little man... You'd better remove your arm or I'm going to do it for you!...** "

A look of fear appeared on Wolfo's face and he lowered his arm... Then a smile returned...

"**AZUSA... Which city should I destroy to show I mean business?...** "

The sword in Ryoko's hand grew brighter... Ayeka suddenly spoke...

"**Ryoko...** "

"**Yes?...** "

"**Please wait...** "

The sword slowly dimmed and died... Wolfo held out his hand again, a big smile on his face...

"**The MOON!!!...** "

Ryoko looked at the stone, then at Ayeka, whose head was bowed... She slowly moved the stone toward the out stretched hand...

"**Arrr, Matey... Be we late?...** "

Ryoko froze and all eyes turned to two figures in the back of the room... Quickly EVERYONE moved away from them... They soon had lots of room... A figure in a cloak and a shapely female wearing a skintight black outfit, jet-black hair to her waist... A hood and Vail covered their faces... But the females eyes were like lasers, cutting through everything...

"**Heard there be a party... But our Invite got lost...** "

The voice from the hood sent shiver up every ones spines...

Coming closer, the hooded figure turned to Lord Wolfo ...

"**That not be for ye, boyo...** "

Ryoko snatched her hand back and stared at the approaching pair... Wolfo turned to face the pair...

"**What do you want and why are you interfering... Perhaps I should go ahead and destroy a city...** "

The female tilted her head slightly and spoke... Quietly...

"**Seems we have more unexpected guest...** "

A Servant hurried up...

"**Sire... Lady Sato has just entered orbit with the 3rd, 4th and 6th fleets...** "

The Female spoke again...

"**Ah... Even MORE guest!...** "

Another Servant hurried up...

"**Sire... A huge GP task force has just entered orbit on the other side of the planet... They have the pirates boxed in...** "

Eyes were moving back and forth from the pair to Wolfo to the Emperor to the pair again... The Emperor spoke...

"**Seems you'll have to use force after all...** "

"**SO BE IT!!!!...** "

"**Unlikely...** "...

All eyes turn to the strange female as yet another servant rushed up...

"**Sire... Lady Seto reports ALL pirate crafts have lost power and are drifting... Your orders?...** "

Azusa stared at the pair, especially the female... There was a soft chuckle...

Ryoko suddenly turned to the Emperor, a smile on her lips and tossed him the stone...

"**Hold this... I've something to take care of...** "...

Putting a hand on Wolfo shoulder, they disappeared...

A few minutes later Ryoko reappeared, alone... Ayeka broke the silence...

"**Ryoko, dear... Might one ask what you did with lord Wolfo?...** "

"**Don't worry... Your guards will find him swimming or floating in the lake behind the palace... I thought he needed to cool off... Not very good at high diving though...** "

Ayeka was barely able to keep a straight face, her mother was hiding behind the fan again and the emperor was studying the ceiling -- again... Noise from the crowd drew every one's eyes to Mihoshi who had her grandfather's face buried on her shoulder, as he had another 'fit'... Azusa sighed and shook his head...

_**He'll never change...**_

His eye turned to Ryoko standing between Ayeka and Nagi... Weighing the stone in his hand he caught her attention...

"**Is there any wish we CAN grant?...** "

"**There was only one and no one can grant it now...** "

Tears were beginning to fall, Ayeka put her arm around her...

"**SAYS WHO?...** "

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	21. Chapter 21

**A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?... **

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 21...**

All eyes turned to source of the voice, the hooded figure...

"**You say you have an wish?... An 'impossible' one, perchance?...** "

Ryoko stared through her tears and nodded her head...

"**Perhaps you're just not wishing hard enough... Close your eyes and try again, as hard as you can...** "

Closing her eyes, she concentrated with all her might... When suddenly she heard a single word in the back of her mind...

_**GRANTED!!**_

Her eyes shot open as a beam of light appeared in the middle of the room... Slowly it got bigger and brighter until it formed a figure and the light was gone... In it's place stood a dark haired youth... Tenchi Masaki...

Scratching the back of his head, he spoke...

"**Ah... Did I miss any thing?...** "

No one heard if there was more, for he was instantly sandwiched between two very happy, crying females... As all eyes were on the 'returned' prince, no one noticed a small figure, with something on its shoulder slip up and take the queens hand... Looking down, Misaki found herself looking upon the smiling face of her youngest daughter, Sasami... She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her... The Emperor looked over at his Queen, to be greeted by Sasami's smile... He smiled back and brushed a tear away...

Ryoko removed her face from Tenchi's shoulder long enough to face the hooded figure...

"**How?... Why?...** "...

The figure lifted a gloved hand...

"**With enough love and the right connections, anything is possible... Don't you still have a 'wish' to be granted?...** "

The figure put it's arm around the female's waist and they both disappeared...

The Emperor had been watching closely and raised an eyebrow at the last remark... It didn't take a lot of thinking to see where this was going...

"**Ryoko... I believe you still have a 'wish' that Jurai must grant if it can?...** "

"**But I got my wish, tenchi is back?...** "

"**But is that 'your hearts desire'?...** " ( a very 'leading' Question )...

"**My 'hearts desire' is to be with Tenchi forever...** "

Azusa turned to Tenchi, trying hard not to smile and ruin it...

"**Prince Tenchi Masaki... Will you as a member of the house of Jurai help the crown grant this young lady's wish and take her for your bride?...** "

Without hesitation, tenchi bowed and turned to Ryoko...

"**I shall... With all my heart...** "

As Ryoko hugged him, Tenchi felt Ayeka pull away... Grabbing her hand he pulled her back...

"**May I ask where you're going?...** "

Tears in her eyes, Ayeka replied...

"**Ryoko has won, I must go...** "

"**No where, there's more...** "

Tenchi looked at the Emperor, so did Ryoko and Ayeka... Clearing his throat the Emperor continued...

"**Ayeka?... Do you recall why every one has gathered here today?** "...

"**To choose a successor... But Tenchi's back so you don't have to choose...** "

"**AND...????...** "

"**And ...** "... Ayeka's eyes lit up...

Taking a deep breath, the Emperor once again continued...

"**Crown Prince Tenchi, will you accept the responsibilities of 'successor' and accept Princess Ayeka as you bride?...** "

"**With all my heart and soul...** "

To which Tenchi found it difficult to breath, sandwiched between two very possessive females...

It took a while before he had enough breath to speak...

"**Sire!!!...** "

Azusa turned from his wife and youngest daughter... The girls loosed up a bit, just enough for him to talk ( and breath )...

"**Sire... I believe there is one last matter that needs to be attended to before the empire can once again sleep safely...** "

Azusa raised an eyebrow... _**Now what?... **_...

Untangling himself from the two female ( with great difficulty ), Tenchi made his way over to the Grand Marshal... Nearby, Mihoshi stood, head hung down, tears in her eyes... He bowed to the marshal before reaching over and taking Mihoshi's hand... He then led her, followed by the marshal, back to the emperor...

"**Sire... I was informed that it is do to Galaxy Police Detective First-Class Kuramitsu Mihoshi that the plot against Jurai and the Royal family was uncovered... I was also told that the only reason some of us and a good portion of Japan are still around is because of her... However I have also been informed that some believe she is very dangerous and might be a threat if left without supervision... **"

Tenchi looked at Ayeka and Ryoko, who were staring back, mouths open...

"**So, for the peace and safety of the empire ( and universe ) and with my future wife's permissions...??** "...

Both Ayeka and Ryoko closed their mouths, looked at each other then back at Tenchi... Both smiled and nodded...

"**Then with your permission, sire... And yours Grand Marshal?...** "

The Emperor and Grand Marshal both smiled and nodded... Tenchi dropped to one knee and took Mihoshi's hand...

"**Lady Mihoshi Kuramitsu, will you accept this humble person before you and become a member of my family?...** "

Her arms were around him in an instant... She was sobbing...

"**My destiny... My destiny... My destiny...** "

"**I take that as a YES?...** "

Soon two more pairs of arms found him...

Between her mother and father, Sasami whispered in Ryo-Ohki's ear...

"**I told her that she'd love this...** "

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	22. Chapter 22

A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME?...

Author: Daferge

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.

All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

**Chapter 22...**

After much to do, a servant approached the throne...

"**Sire... Lady Seto is inquiring about what you wish done with the pirates?...** "

The Emperor was about to speak when Ryoko caught his eye...

"**Yes, Lady Ryoko?...** "...

"**Sire...** "... ( a pause... )... "**If I may?... Perhaps if I spoke to them!...** "...

There was a gleam in Ryoko's eyes...

The Emperor hid his smile... _**Oh, this is going to be good...**_

With a wave of his hand a large screen appeared before the throne... The Pirate ships against the darkness of space... Azusa stepped back and let Ryoko step forward...

"**Pirate ships in orbit above Jurai... This is 'Princess' Ryoko of the planet Jurai... Lord Wolfo no longer has need for your services... You WILL remove yourself from Jurain space AT ONCE... After the festivities here are ended, I will PERSONALLY be inspecting any crafts still within Jurai space...** "...

Her eyes glowed and a fireball formed in her hand as she leaned closer to the screen...

" **AND I WON'T BE IN A 'GOOD' MOOD...** "

Calming down, the fireball dissolved and a smile returned... On the screen, lights and power began returned to the drifting ships... One, then two ships jumped into subspace, more followed until the screen showed only space...

However this was soon replaced by the image of a very upset female...

"**Azusa!!!... What's this PRINCESS Ryoko nonsense and WHY are we letting all those Space Pirates escape?...** "

Holding up the shining 'moon', Azusa smiled at the screen...

"**Because, my dear Lady Seto... Ryoko refused to be 'Empress of Jurai'... **"

Seeing the stone, Lady Seto's eyes widened... Azusa reached over and drew Ryoko closer...Tenchi with Ayeka and Mihoshi at his sides stood beside her... Lady Seto's eyes moved back and forth, observing those before her... Azusa continued...

"**However, with the return of crown prince Tenchi...**" _**Don't Ask!... **_ "**She was willing to be his bride and become a princess... As my 'successor', Lord Tenchi has accepted Princess Ayeka's hand also... They have taken it upon themselves to protect Jurai** " _**and the universe **_ "**from one of the most destructive 'forces' since Professor Washu's Cosmic Cannon... **"

Mihoshi was blushing and hiding her face in Tenchi's shoulder... Lady Seto's eye's were on her...

"**So I've heard...** "

Ryoko stepped up...

"**Lady Seto!...** "

"**Yes?... Princess Ryoko...** "

"**Where is the 'thrill' of the 'hunt' if ALL the 'game' is already in cages?... **"

She waited a moment before continuing...

"**HOWEVER... **"

"**I'm sure the Emperor would enjoy your company at court while countless numbers of items are brought forth for his rulings... The countless hours of hearing others talk and talk and talk...** "...

There was a wicked glimmer in her eyes...

" **I'm sure you'd find it most enjoyable** "... **_NOT!!_**

Hidden behind her famous fan, Lady Seta's eye's were ablaze with amusement... Ryoko clung to Tenchi's right arm, Ayeka his Left, Mihoshi peeked over his shoulder, her arms around his chest... There was a look of determination in all their faces... NOTHING was ever going to separate them again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a secluded pocket of subspace... Two figures watched events play out... The hooded figure watched as the other's dark hair turned red and the skin-tight outfit became more conservative wear... She lost some height, too...

"**But... I liked it when you were wearing black...** "...

Washu shook her head, but a smile remained... With a wave of her hand the hood fell back to reveal an elderly male with graying hair and glasses...

"**And you wonder why the girls thought you were a pervert, Nobuyuki...** "

Tenchi's father removed the cloak and turned back to the scientist... Several small water sprites ran by... He watched them disappear into the darkness...

"**Which reminds me?... What are you going to do with all those Space Pirates you turned into 'water sprites'?...** "

A wicked look came to Washu's eyes...

"**What do you think?... Have them suddenly reappear, but where?... **"

" **Inside the female dorm of Space Academy?...** "

She his eyes light up...

" **Or inside the GP headquarters?...** "

No, she liked the Grand Marshal's sense of humor, it was rare...

Her eyes lit as ONE place DID came to mind...

" **How about at the Royal Palace itself?... ****It'd give the palace guards something to do...** "

They both smiled...

"**Hhaaammm...** "

Katsuhito ( Lord Yosho ) stepped from the shadows...

"**I believe awaking to find themselves on Jantwo, 'the world of lost souls' would be best for OUR needs...** "

" **...spoil sport... **"

"**Did you say something Washu?** "...

"**Nothing... Nothing...** "

"**It was good of you to fill in for Tenchi in the last 'act'... Son-in-law...** "

"**Glad to help and see Tenchi get the girl... er... Girls...** "

They all watch the activities at the palace for a while...

"**Then why don't you two run along and I'll watch things here for a while...** "

It was a MATURE Washu who grabbed Nobuyuki's arm and headed toward an open doorway...

"**Come along, you little devil... There's a full moon out and I feel like dancing...** "

" **But... I thought I was 'death' and YOU were the devil?...** "

Washu's eyes were ablaze... She had a VERY wicked smile...

"**I am... And if you like those Black outfits, I've some RED ones I'm sure you'll be 'dying' to...** "

The door closed on the rest... Yosho shook his head and sighed...

"**kids...** "

THE END?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
